Opportunities
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: Jenny reflects on the opportunity that she missed out on, opportunities that Kate now has...with Gibbs.
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"For Director Jenny Shepard this all had started when she began her role as director of NCIS a year ago. Though nearly two months ago when Special Agent Kate Todd-Gibbs had come into her office and said two words "I'm pregnant" she really began to notice. She began to really notice how different her former boss and lover had become./p
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Today she watched them from the top of the stairs. His team had a case and Kate was on desk duty at 20 weeks. Gibbs had given her kiss on the lips and put his hand on her pregnant belly before leaving and he did the same when he returned. Jenny saw that as the team stood discussing the case Gibbs wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were madly in love and it's not that she was jealous of her ex-lover and his wife because she was the one who left him and now he's moved /She mourned the opportunities she would never have, it would be unlikely she'd ever have children or get married now. She could have had all those things with Jethro but she chose not to and now Kate got them. Jenny didn't dislike Kate she envied her for jumping at the chance to be with the man she loved and not letting anything get in her way. Kate was the one who got to be pregnant with Jethro's baby and though she wished it was her, Kate deserved it. The young brunette agent deserved to have him, a man who would love her and never let her go, a man who would protect her at all costs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emJenny walked into the hospital room where Special Agent Kate Todd was still unconscious recovering from a gun shot wound that had just missed her heart. She saw Gibbs sitting at her side holding the young agent's hand./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"How's she doing?" She asked./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Docs say she's stable 'n will start wakin' her up in a day or two. Breathing's better." Gibbs responded without looking at her./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"That's good to hear."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emGibbs just grunted, Jenny watched as he unfolded a blanket-not a hospital blanket from the end of the bed and gently put it over Kate./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Always cold when she sleeps."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At the time Jenny hadn't asked Gibbs how he knew Kate was always cold hell, she didn't even know that they were married at the time she became Director. A terrorist had to be taken down for trying to kill federal agents and she didn't feel the need to go over Gibbs' file and she'd heard enough about the agency's very own former Secret Service agent. That day she had attributed Gibbs' behavior to the fact that he'd nearly lost an agent, a female agent at that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jenny walked down the stairs to the squad room for an update on the case even though it wasn't necessary; she had to get her mind off of all those stupid decisions she'd made that now meant she'd lost out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That evening Jenny sat in the living room and poured herself a glass of wine when she heard voices coming from the front door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hola Señora Gibbs. How are you and baby?" That was Naomi and she must have been talking to Kate./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We are good. The baby's always moving." Yep, that was Kate./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Señora Jenny is in the main room..." Naomi must have been whispering because she could no longer hear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Director." Kate greeted her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Everything alright Kate? It's usually Gibbs who stops here to annoy me." Kate laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm good, Gibbs is good. But you're not," Kate's voice softened, "You were distracted today. Sad. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks but I'm fine." She replied taking a sip of the wine./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh how some nights I wish I could have some."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Would you like a glass- never mind, sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kate grinned, "You may be my boss's boss but we're also friends, Jenny. What's going on? This isn't the first time you're behavior has been off."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jenny sighed, "Lately I've been thinking about all the things I've missed out on because I was so focused on the job." She discreetly eyed Kate's pregnant belly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh god. It's me, isn't it? Being pregnant and all...oh jeez I didn't realize."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes and no. I had the opportunity to be with someone I was in love with but I was too focused on climbing the ladder. I never thought of the bigger picture in regards to my personal life. I wasn't thinking of having a family or getting married and now...I am. I envy you, Kate"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You were presented with the opportunity to be with the man you love and you took it even if it could cause conflicts with work. Work isn't the only important thing in your life, you're married and have a baby on the way. You're able to see the bigger picture and I couldn't and now it's too late." Her eyes watered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry, Jenny. You do know I know all about you and Jethro."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I've always suspected you've known. But Kate, let me tell you I'm happy for you. You love Jethro and he loves you more than anything. You both especially Jethro deserve to be happy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you...Oh!" Kate's hands flew to her stomach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you alright? Should I call Jethro?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh no. I'm fine. The little one just decided to give me a real hard kick. I'd guess baby's tired and is upset I'm not moving around." They both laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Does Jethro know you're here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Won't let me out of the house without knowing where I am. Way too protective. Sometimes I want to slap him." Kate groaned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You mean you haven't already?" Jenny recalled a few times she swore that Kate was going to hurt him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I mean it wasn't anything that left a mark."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jenny laughed, "He let you out then?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kissed me and told me to have fun and to be back by 10. He likes to talk to the baby before bed." Kate smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He'll be a great dad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah...he will. He's going to spoil this baby, isn't he."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Probably. He acts like he's tough as nails-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But he's a big softie." Kate finished./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're a lucky woman, Kate."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kate smiled sheepishly, "I know. Jenny, I appreciate you telling me. I can't imagine how hard this has to be."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll be fine. I apologize for unloading my burdens on you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No. Don't apologize. We all have things we have to deal with and talk about. It's fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I don't think that most people have such complicated things like this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kate laughed, "Probably not."/p 


End file.
